Untold Secrets
by JoshyBoy
Summary: Roxas is in his final year at the boarding school he had been attending since he was in the first grade. Odd things begin to happen in his final year, and he's going to have to push through as best he can. AkuRoku, Zemyx, Sora/Kairi, Sora/Riku
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this story and the plot is something I came across in a roleplay. This is not my own plotline, nor do I claim it for my own, however all the results and what happens in this story IS my own, as the roleplay had died before it really started. I hope that you all enjoy my first fanfic on here!

* * *

On the outskirts of New York City, a boarding school rested inside of a forest. This boarding school was much like any other, a large brick fence surrounding it with several buildings on the inside of them. Trees, flowers, and other plants were flourishing throughout the schoolyard and courtyard. Hollow Bastion Boarding School was one that took pride in its appearance and its students. Only the smartest were able to attend, and those parents who wished their students to come to this well renowned at preschool would have to have their child take an IQ test. If they scored below an "above average" score, they would not be admitted into the school.

If you were to enter the schoolyard from the front gate, you wouldn't be able to see the school originally. All the foliage would get in the way, and the think brush wouldn't allow you to see too far. The path was an old beaten path made for walking on, and once you got to the point of seeing the school, there was stone flooring on the ground. This was where the courtyard had began, now being able to see the buildings of the school. It was basic, with a fountain at the very middle of the courtyard, and a stone path that lead to each of the five buildings on the campus. The first building that was noticeable was the one that was straight ahead, which was the administration building. They handled the registration of all their new students, and had a few classrooms for the younger children inside of it. The building to the left housed all the dorm rooms for the girls on the campus, giggles and whispers of gossip often were heard coming from this four story building. The one directly across from it, the right building, contained all the male students of the school.

The back two buildings, which were facing toward the center of the courtyard contained all the classrooms. The back left corner contained the rooms mostly for science and math classes to be taken, along with several elective courses that were close to the two subjects such as home economics. The back right corner building contained the classrooms for the English and history courses, along with various forms of art and music to be chosen as an elective. It was out of this building that Roxas had run out through the doors as quickly as he possibly could in order to try and make it to the Math and Science building for his next class.

"I'm going to be SO late… The professor isn't going to let me hear the end of it!" The blonde muttered to himself as he brushed past the taller kids throughout the courtyard. The boy was only about seventeen years old, however he was extremely short for a boy his age. Most of the others in his age group were a good half foot taller than him, and he typically was sensitive about his height on normal days when someone teased him about it. He was stopped abruptly when he had crashed into a blond adult with emerald eyes.

"Roxas. You better hurry up and get to my class. The bell is going to be ringing in about," the taller man said, pointing at his watch. "Oh, about now." Just as the man had stated, the loud bell had rung through their ears, causing a ringing sensation in Roxas'. Even though the teen had been attending the school since the first grade, he was never able to get used to the bells. He groaned as the teacher handed him the fifth detention note for the last two weeks before leading the teen inside for another exciting day of Biology.

Once inside the classroom, he looked around at all the faces that were around. There was no sign of Olette today and she was supposed to be his lab partner for the dissecting of their frog. It was going to be a terrible day, and he had known that from the minute he had woken up this morning. He took his seat and the teacher, Vexen as most people called him, started to instruct the class on how to dissect the frog properly, then sew it back up. Roxas had decided it was time to put his head down while he listened, and he slowly dozed off during the instruction.

What seemed like only a few moments turned out to be the full two hours of his class. Vexen had decided to leave the boy alone to allow him to fail his lab for the day before slamming books on the desk that was right next to Roxas. He opened his blue eyes and jumped up from the sudden sound before glaring at the teacher, before looking to the clock to notice the time. It was lunch time, meaning he got to sit there for his detention for the next forty-five minutes. He put his face back into his arms as he rubbed his forehead against them to bury himself into a comfortable position. Vexen wasn't so amused and decided to grab the boy by his arm and drag him to the back supply room.

When the two got into the supply room, Roxas just wanted to leave instantly. It was small and cramped, and definitely was not meant for two people to be inside at the same time. There was a small table in the center of the room, with see through glass cabinets everywhere. The cabinets contained most of the supplies that he had become accustomed to during his stay in the biology classroom, and some were just animals in containers that were filled with liquid. He shivered lightly and threw his blue eyed glance back to the teacher, who sat him down on the chair that was next to the small circular table. That's when the boy noticed the folder that was sitting on the table. It had his name on it, so Roxas could only assume that it had something to do with him.

The teacher picked up the pale yellow folder quickly so Roxas couldn't get a good look at it. The teacher quickly looked through it to find the smaller blonde's booster shot dates. "Hm… It says here that you aren't up to date on your shots," Vexen said slyly. He had already called the nurse and continued talking before Roxas could say anything. "The nurse is on his way to administer the shot to you. Now, as for you being tardy to my class nearly every day this month… What's your excuse?"

"My classes are in the other building before this one. Look it up on my schedule and you'll see. As for my shots, I -"

"Oh, of course! Your classes are on the other side of the campus, so I should give you special treatment now, huh?" the teacher asked, successfully cutting off the boy. "I have plenty of other students who are in the same situation as you, but still manage to make it on time here every day of the year!"

"Well I'm not 'other students,' now am I. And as for my shots, I do have them up to-"

"Roxas, don't try to change the subject," the teacher said as he walked out of the room to place the file onto his lab table that was in front of the class. The teacher returned with a nurse that was taller than himself and had rather unnatural red hair that seemed to go in every direction. His lean body made him seem like he was far under what he should have been in terms of weight for his height and age, and he gave off a weird vibe as well. He didn't seem very professional with his outrageous hair, but the nurse's uniform was professional enough for Roxas to nod at him in acknowledgment.

"I'm Nurse Focks, but please just call me Axel," the nurse said as he grabbed some latex gloves and tugged them on. Roxas had to fight back bursting out laughing at the man's name, but was only able to force it back into a snicker. Axel just rolled his eyes as he left the room for a second to grab a small case that held the items that he needed inside of it. He opened the container and grabbed out a siring that contained a strange green, thick liquid inside of it. Roxas eyed Nurse Focks skeptically.

"What exactly is that supposed to prevent?"

"Not entirely sure. I just know that I'm supposed to keep an eye on you after you are injected with it. Arm please."

"Fuck no! I deserve to know what that is first!" Roxas cried. Axel rolled his eyes as he snatched up the younger boy's arm and Vexen left the room once again. Roxas started to squirm a little as the needle went into the first vein that Axel could get it into and quickly pushed the odd liquid into the boy. The abused area swelled lightly, and no blood was coming out as the goop was blocking it from coming to the surface. "I swear to God if I get some weird infection!"

"Then you won't be the first and we won't get sued. Now I must escort you back to your room for the remainder of the day; your other teachers have already been notified of this and will excuse you from any missed work," Axel explained.

Roxas looked to the taller man with a glare. This was so not cool. First he gets injected with some odd liquid goop, and now he's being told that he was being watched by this man for the remainder of the day? What was the school coming to? He sighed as he went with the man, however, feeling compelled to do as he was told in order to avoid any conflict. When they left the room, Roxas looked at his arm again. The swelling had increased to about the size of a golf ball and was starting to burn lightly. Whatever was put into him, Roxas knew that it could only mean trouble for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I am SO sorry that I took so long to get Chapter 2 up. I went on vacation and was majorly distracted! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy... It should get more interesting next chapter, I promise.

* * *

When the two had finally managed to make it back to the blonde's room, he had blacked out entirely. The swelling of his arm had finally gone done when they were in the room and Axel was making mental notes of everything that was going on. It seemed like the second the two walked into the dorm, the smaller boy wound up blacking out. Axel picked Roxas up and placed him in the neatly made bed, as the other was already occupied by another boy who looked to be about the same age as Roxas.

Hayner looked over to the pair weakly before sending a glare to the redhead, almost immediately understanding what they had done to the other blonde; however he had a migraine that caused him to just close his eyes and try to ignore it again. Axel shook his head as he just watched Roxas carefully. The order coming off of Hayner was probably was what caused the fainting, and he glanced to the roommate who caused it. The redhead pulled out a notepad and pen and began to take notes to be able to report back to his superiors later on when they wanted to call him.

"What did you do… To Roxas?" Hayner asked, even though he already knew. Axel startled a bit at the sudden voice and just shook his head to the other blonde. Hayner grit his teeth together, wanting to get up out of the bed and just punch the taller man. "I said, what the hell did you do to Roxas?" This time is was a shout that nearly caused the redhead to jump out of his skin.

"What do you think. I did what I was ordered to do," Axel said as if he hadn't done anything wrong to the younger boy. He shook his head lightly, taking in that the boy speaking to him still had his eyes glued shut. "And why are you shouting with that headache? You might cause some damage to yourself if you're not careful."

"Who the hell are you to tell me shit like that?" The blonde held his head with both hands. He opened his eyes to a squint, the pain being too great for him to be able to open them completely. He cast a painful glare at the redhead and Axel just rolled his eyes lightly.

"Don't forget, I'm immune to those 001," Axel said calmly as he started to write down more notes about Roxas, and now adding some about Hayner.

"My name isn't 001. It's Hayner. We've already been over this."

"Sorry, but to me, it's 001. I'm not allowed to use names other than the alias that was given to you when you decided to survive that shot we gave to you." Axel rolled his eyes once again as he continued to write more notes. "Don't forget, I am like you. I know what it's like. You're lucky I'm not calling you by the actual alias. K001."

"Don't even start calling me THAT. I much prefer 001."

"Then don't interfere with my assignment. You aren't even mine to be worried about, and yet I'm considering giving you something for your migraine," Axel laughed at the thought. He knew he wasn't allowed to give any medication to the experiments, otherwise the chemicals inside the boy would react negatively and cause him to stop breathing or something to that effect. "And why shouldn't I use the actual alias of K001? You act like a Kid enough to me. It's fitting."

Hayner sent another hard glare to the redhead, with his eyes finally almost completely open. Axel just stared at the boy for a moment. Then Hayner's eyes rolled back and Axel's eyes went wide. He dropped his pen and notepad and went over to the bedside, checking the boys pulse and checking to see if he was breathing. He wasn't. Axel sighed to himself, knowing that he was asking for it for trying to use his abilities he couldn't control on Axel. He stood and went back to Roxas' bed.

"K113," Axel said to himself as Roxas seemed to be stable once again. Axel remained calm even though he had just witnessed one of the teens die, but it came with the job. Roxas was the one hundred thirteenth one to be injected with a special serum, and over twenty of the teenagers and children at the academy that were injected had passed. He was bothered slightly by the fact that Hayner had shared the same serum as himself. He wondered to himself quietly how many others of his kind had passed due to the abilities that they had no control over. He looked back to Roxas, his own assignment for the experiments. He was only slightly worried for the boy, however Roxas had proven in the past that he wasn't the type to let something small to cause him to allow himself to die. He always had some reason to keep fighting through anything.

* * *

Several hours later, Roxas had finally opened his eyes to Axel staring him right in the face. He startled and jumped back a few feet; just enough to fall off of his bed. Axel laughed to himself at the younger boy as he stood himself up and watched the blonde rub the back of his head where it got hit. He offered a hand to the boy, who just glared at it and stood up by himself.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Nurse Focks," Roxas spat, continuing to glare at the man. He brushed himself off before looking to the clock on the nightstand between his and his roommates' bed. It was already the next day and he sighed mentally before glancing over to the second empty bed in the room. "And where is Hayner? He's never up this early!"

Axel seemed to be slightly amused at the shock that his responsibility gave, but answered him quickly. "He's dead."

"Excuse me?"

"He's dead. He couldn't handle something or other and wound up killing himself with the stress. No, not suicide. Just stress got to his body and he passed away while you were asleep."

"… What stress? Hayner was never stressed with anything!"

"Well, K001 has passed and you should do yourself a favor and forget about him. It's not worth it to mourn over something that was probably going to happen no matter what either of us did," Axel said calmly.

"K001? What?"

"Oh, and you're alias is K113. So don't feel left out."

"K113?" Roxas asked, starting to feel overly confused with just about everything going on. "And why would I need an alias?"

"Everything will be explained to you eventually. For now, just don't worry about it and get on with your day," Axel said, giving Roxas a wave of the hand. "And I'll be following you around, just so you know."

"Great."


End file.
